


Drowning in your heat

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: Romcoms [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Mission, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s still perspiring, frankly, but Natasha Romanoff is the type who glistens rather than merely sweats. And she’s naked and lying next to Bucky, which is only ever a bad thing when he’s in this position of not being able to move or bear weight on half his torso. Unfortunately, not all of him is aware of that limitation. </p><p>(Prompt for #buckynat smutathon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in your heat

“Well, that was creative. I can’t decide if I’m more surprised that that happened, or that we’ve never seen it before—ouch, what the hell?”

“Stop moving,” Natasha admonishes. “While I agree the decoy baby in the abandoned house was a novel lure…and distraction…you have a nasty gash all along here, and if you don’t hold still, I can’t tie off the suture.”

Bucky grits his teeth as she pulls the last stitches tight over his hip, and his breathing slows back to normal as she tapes a clean length of gauze over the injury. “Thanks, doc. Take two and call you in the morning?”

“More like, try not to move your left side until tomorrow. Or touch it,” she adds, closing the first aid kit and returning it to safe house’s supply cache. “And we’ll find an _actual_ doctor to call in the morning.”

“Spoilsport.” He carefully shifts his body to a more comfortable position on the mattress. “That completely ruins my post-mission plans for tonight, too.”

“Oh?” Natasha stands up and unceremoniously tugs down the zipper of her tactical suit. “And what were those?”

Bucky groans around the time her hand falls below her navel. “Don’t tease me, Natalia. I’ve been led on enough for one day.”

“No doubt,” she says, shrugging off her clothes in one clean, practiced motion and joining him on the bed. She’s wearing nothing but the thick rivers of sweat left over from their mission now; even without an “infant” that had turned out to be a bundle of explosives and an mp3 player, this South Carolina summer makes for a stifling investigation of anything.

She’s still perspiring, frankly, but Natasha Romanoff is the type who glistens rather than merely sweats. And she’s naked and lying next to Bucky, which is only ever a bad thing when he’s in this position of not being able to move or bear weight on half his torso. Unfortunately, not all of him is aware of that limitation.

Natasha notices, and she grins. He knows that grin, and it makes him harder.

She slides along his good side, nudging his uninjured leg away from the stationary one and straddling it. Her weight shifts to her knees and one arm, and she lowers her torso onto him, her breasts cascading around his dick, and she begins to slide her chest along the length of his shaft. The sweat running through her cleavage smooths the friction just enough, and Bucky moans quietly, straining to keep his body still.

“Use your hands,” Natasha suggests, quickening her pace slightly and sliding her free hand up to tease his nipple. It takes him a few seconds to process what she means, but then he palms each of her breasts inward, making for a tighter clench around him and making her gasp a little, too, at the still-cool metal. She hums with approval, and Bucky can feel her starting to drive her center against his leg, urging herself on as she speeds up her ministrations on him.

He comes, silent but satisfied, and toys with her breasts as he descends from climax to spent. She keeps moving until his hands drop away and his head lolls to one side, at which point she rolls away from him, pulling the top sheet along to clean herself off with. Bucky watches her for a long moment, dazedly enjoying the way the sweat continues to bead on her hip bones and twist along her calves.

“So,” he says. “Your turn, then?”

She slides back alongside him. “Yes, please. You’ll have to get creative, though.”

“Like, bomb-in-a-Cabbage-Patch-Kid creative?”

Natasha laughs, and she has to shift away from him momentarily as her whole body shakes with it. “Surprise me, _dorogoi_.”

**Author's Note:**

> buckynatashas prompted: Bucky and Nat find a baby in an abandoned house they're investigating. (This may not have been what was expected...)
> 
> Also posted [here](http://stars-inthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/124536881580/buckynat-prompt-bucky-and-nat-find-a-baby-in-an) on Tumblr. Title from MS MR's "[Dark Doo Wop](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Te2ogixdci5vdyfx7lhnbsacvxm?u=0#)."


End file.
